


New Kind of Hell?

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stetler may think he's making their life hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kind of Hell?

If Stetler hadn't made it his personal crusade to take down him and his team down, Horatio could have actually liked the man. But once again the IA henchman was after him and was going through his team to try and achieve his goal.

Horatio watched from behind the glass as Rick questioned Calleigh, asking the same questions over and over again hoping for her to break and say something. The only thing Stetler was doing was making Calleigh angry, he could see the signs and knew any minute now she would stand up and walk out with some cutting remark as her parting shot.

He smiled when it happened and walked out to greet Calleigh. Rick may think he's making their life hell with all his interviews, but Horatio had long since found it nothing more than an irritation to be tolerated.


End file.
